Samantha
by Roses and Wine
Summary: So she hadn't had the best life on the world. No family...just a job and a small ally she called home. What happens when she befriends one of the 'Hattan newsies? What's wrong with Sarah? Why does Blink want to cook? You'll have to read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

WOW!! I'm very happy to be back and writing again here on !  
So...I do not own any of the Newsies (although i wish i did).  
Please comment after you read the ch. I would love to know what you think of the story so far.  
ENJOY THE FIRST CH!!!!!!!!! *cookie dance*

* * *

Ch.1

"Order up!" The cook called from the kitchen. That was the most anyone said to me through cthe day, but that's ok. That's what you get when you work at Tibby's, home of the ham sandwich. I picked up the plate and brought it to table five.

"I'm gunna kick his ass…" An overly large monkey like boy mumbled through a bloody nose. "Thinks he's so tuff."

"More like he kicked your ass." I said, handing him a tissue. "Would you like anything else today with your meal?"

"Your name?" He winked at me.

"I only give my name to primates that are fully evolved." I winked back at him and walked back the counter.

"You can call me Oscar!" He yelled after me.

It was a slow day. Only two customers, well one customer and a monkey. It's been slow since the newsboy strike ended. They were here every night, but now I hardly see anyone. I guess that doesn't matter much anyway, I didn't know any of them personally. I looked at the clock…_finely_.

"Hey Tony!" I yelled to the back room.

"What is it Sam?" He called back.

"It's eight, I'm off my shift. See you tomorrow!" I took the money I had made for the day and hung up my apron. $1.50 in tips…not that bad. I walked down the streets of New York. Its fall now and getting a bit chilly. Now that I'm out of work, let us get to know each other better. My names Samantha but please call me Sam. I'm seventeen, work at Tibby's and enjoy long walks in the park. It's not that bad here in New Yor…

"Hey brown eyes!" One moment you're walking down the street and the next you have a paper stuck in your face.

"If you took the time to look closer you could tell that they're green." I pushed pass the paper and kept walking.

"Sorry doll face," He walked next to me "want to buy a paper? Or maybe you need an escort home? How bout dinner, on me?" Can you say desperate?

I turned to look at him, or look up at him. It's not easy being 5' 2". "First off, I'm not showing a strange guy to my place of residence. Secondly, I can buy dinner for myself thanks. Thirdly…I'll buy a paper as long as you don't cheat me by giving me one page."

"Thank you doll face." I handed the kid ten cents and he handed me my paper.

I continued walking "Don't call me that."

"You got a name?" He adjusted a red bandana around his neck.

"Maybe, why should I tell you my name."

"Because I know you." He smiled.

"Try another line bandana boy…that one didn't work."

"No…no I do know you. You are the waitress at Tibby's." He smiled and nudged my shoulder. "Come on, you don't remember me?"

I looked at him again. "Right…the newsboy strike. You're Jack Kelly. Always ordered a cola and the turkey sandwich."

"See we're practically best friends!" We rounded the corner. "So what's your name?"

"Sam" I smiled and shook his hand.

"OK Sammy, now that I'm not a strange guy anymore, may I have the honor of escorting you home?" He offered me his arm. I was about to say yes when I remembered a small piece of information.

"Um…you know…I live right down this street. I'll be fine Jack but thank you anyways." I smiled and waived goodbye.

"See ya tomorrow Sammy!" He waived and walked back down the street.

I looked around and found a small ally. I put down the paper and got comfy. It's not really a solid home, but you get used to being on the streets. It's not that bad. I wrapped my arms around my legs and fell asleep.

For the next week I would see Jack on my way home from work. I'd buy a paper and we would talk. I had never really had a friend before, and Jack is as good as a friend as ever. Then he started to pop into Tibby's and eat dinner with me. At first I found it awkward, hoping he didn't get the wrong impression from. He was my friend and nothing more. I was very happy to find out he had a girlfriend.

"Yeah, her names Sarah." He smiled "She's…amazing."

Aw so cute. "You love her?"

"I think I love her. Though sometimes I'm not so sure how she feels about me."

"Oh come on, who wouldn't love a guy like you!" I finished my cola and pushed my plate away. "Well if you're having girl trouble you should talk to your mom….or dad. How bout a brother? From what I've seen with young love, people get advice from there parents."

He laughed "Sammy you're cute, but I don't have a family like that. I have the newsies. That's it." I looked down at the table. I know how he feels there. I can't even remember having a family. "Well you must be one of the lucky ones. What's your family like?"

"Um…" Family….what's my family like… "Oh you know" Think Sam…think. "…regular dysfunctional family. We're not that close." Wow…smooth one Sam. Make a note to tell Jack the truth next time.

"That good I guess." He smiled "Come Sammy, let's get you home. We don't want your family to worry." Don't worry Jack…I don't think they'll mind.

I bought the rest of his papers and he walked me down to the street where we always went our own ways, him back to the newsboys and me to my "house".

* * *

Thank you!! The next Ch will be up very soon! Please stick with me. The story is going to start out slow but it will get better!! AND there will be more Ch's i promise. Happy reading!


	2. Chapter 2

YAY next ch!!! How did you like the first?

I dont own the newsies...Just Sam for now.

* * *

Ch.2

It was a cold morning. I wrapped my arms around me tightly and tried to fall back to sleep. The sun was in my eyes which made it very difficult. Then the sun disappeared.

"I see you put those papers to good use." I opened my eyes; a tall shadow blocked the sun. I wiped the sleep out of my eyes and found Jack Kelly standing over me, and he didn't look happy.

"Um…Morning." I stood up and straightened out my skirt.

"Well Sammy…when you said you live down the street, I didn't think you meant down on the street." He looked at me and sighed, putting his arm around my shoulder. "Come on." We walked in silence until we reached a small park. Sitting on a bench he handed me half of his papers. "When do you have to go to work?"

"2:00"

"OK, this is what we're going to do. You're going to help me sell my papes and tell me what's going on."

I looked at the headline: 'WOMEN SAYS SHE SEES FAIRIES'. "You really sell this stuff?"

We stood in the park…I sold my papers faster than Jack. Women bought my papers with sympathetic faces, giving me a little more than they should have. "I should have brought you with me weeks ago." Jack laughed and handed me more papers. It was 1:45 and we had sold all the papers. I gave the money to Jack. We walked to Tibby's, once again in silence. It was to cold to stay outside; we went in and sat in a booth. "So Sammy, explain to me why you're living on the streets."

I sighed, this might be awhile. "I live on the streets because I don't have a home." I gave him a wide smile.

"And…" Jack didn't take his eyes off me.

"And you see when I was little…"

"SAM! There are people waiting here!" Tony called from across the room.

"I'm sorry Jack; I have to get to work." I smiled and got up. I put on my apron and grabbed a pad and a pencil.

"Sammy, I'm going to pick you up here tonight." It was scary when he looks serious. "I'll see you at eight." And he left quickly. Work was normal, if anything to normal. The kind of normal where you know something is going to happen. If that something was good or bad…I couldn't say.

3:00…4:00...5:00…7…finally…8:00. I hung up my apron and said good bye to Tony. Truthfully…I'm kind of nerves about talking to Jack. I've never talked about my past before. It's not a sob story by a long shot…but it's a little bit…uncomfortable …talking about it. I pushed open the door and found myself face to face with Jack.

"You're very punctual." I smiled…but he looked serious. He put his arm around me almost protectively, and led me to who knows where. About fifteen minutes later we stopped in front of a door, there was a warm light coming through the windows.

"Home sweet home." He opened the door and led me into a parlor. A group of boys looked up from their card game.

"Hey Cowboy!" One of them said, taking a cigar out of his mouth. "Who's the dame?"

"Excuse me?" I said stepping in front of Jack. "I am no dame!"

"Race…this is Sam. She's a friend from Tibby's" Jack fidgeted with his bandana.

"Sorry Sam, I didn't mean the dame thing." He smiled and went back to his card game. We went up a flight of stairs and reached a landing.

"Hey Jack…I don't mean to be rude but where are we?" I whispered. He laughed a little and put his hands up in the air.

"This is the Manhattan Newsboys' Lodging House. Home of…well…the Manhattan newsies." He smiled. "Now if you please follow me." He motioned up the stairs. We walked through what looked like a living room, then a bathroom, and then we reached a long room filled with bunk beds. Some boys looked at me through the railings.

"Who's she Cowboy?" A little boy no older then five called down from a bunk.

"Ok everyone…This is Sam. Be nice to her or you'll have to deal with me." He pushed me down the row of bunks until we reached the end. There was a curtain hanging by the wall.

"Nice place here Jack," I looked around "nice…um…curtain. It's a nice color." I laughed and turned around. "Thanks for showing me your place, but I have to go."

"No! You're not going after what Jack made us work on all day!" A boy with an eye patch half ran down the room. "Hello." He held out his hand "I'm Blink and you must be Sam. It's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you too Blink." I shook his hand.

"Jack told me about you. Now tell me, how do they make the tomato soup? It's just amazing!" Blink took out a pad and a piece of paper.

"Not now Blink." Jack took my shoulders and pushed me to the curtain. "Sam, I want you to open the curtain." I looked at him. This is very strange…but ok. I walked to the curtain and pulled it open. Jack hooked the curtain to the wall. Behind the curtain was a single bed, a night stand with a mirror over it. There was a blue blanket on the bed. I ran my hand over the nightstand. "So what do you say Sammy? Will you stay with the Manhattan Newsies?"

"Jack I…" I turned and looked at the other boys...Jack, Blink, now Race was there to.

"I know you'd be living with a bunch of guys and we're not used to having girls around but, we want you to stay." Jack smiled.

"And we all have lived on the street at one point. We know it's not easy. On top of that it's almost winter." Blink said, leaning on a bunk. "If you didn't know Sam…snow is cold."

"Snow is cold isn't it." Hey, it's not bad having somebody that cares about you. "I'll stay. I don't know how to thank you."

"Free food at Tibby's?" Race laughed and patted me on the back "I'm joking with you Sam. It'll be nice having you around here." He turned to some of the small boys "Now you guys will learn how to treat a lady." He laughed and walked back down the stairs.

"Come on Sammy, I want to show you something." He pulled me away from bed and through the window. The last thing I expected was going through a window. We walked up the fire escape to the roof.

"Wow it's beautiful up here!" I looked around. The stars weren't out but the lights from the city were amazing.

"Sit next to my Sammy." Jack sat on the edge on the roof. I sat next to him and looked over the edge. Now, you have to understand, I'm not scared of a lot of things…but heights…I can't do it. I pulled my legs back and sat on the floor. "Tell me what happened to you."

"I don't know exactly what happened. I know my mom passed away. My dad left, but I don't know why." There was a long pause "I wasn't by myself the whole time though."

"That person took care of you?"

"Yup."

He looked at me "Who?"

"Well, it's been awhile since then but, my brother was there with me." I looked up at the cloudy sky, it was cold "One day he went out and never came back. But that was a long time ago." I smiled at Jack. "It's just me now."

"No, it's all of us now. You have family here with the newsies. You don't have to be alone anymore." He hugged me.

I hugged him back "Thank you Jack." I stood up "I'm going to go to bed," I laughed "in a real bed!" I started to climb down stairs.

"Hey Sammy," Jack called after me. "Your brother is…hmm….how old are you?"

"I'm 17 Jack" I stopped and watched him.

"And your brother was older?"

"By a year, not much of an age difference." I smiled and leaned on the railing "why?"

"Maybe I can find him for you. I know all the newsboys from here to Brooklyn. Can you give me a name?"

"I don't want to find him." I didn't. He left me when I was 6 and I was alone. It wasn't easy. "He never came back for me Jack. I don't think he cares."

"Oh come on Sammy, just give me a name." He smiled and pulled on his bandana.

"Fine! I don't know his real name but I always called him Frannie. He hated it." I laughed and went down the stairs.

"As in Francis!"

I looked up to the roof "Maybe," I called back. Jack's head popped out over the side. He yelled much louder then he needed to.

"What's your last name!?"

"What if I don't tell you?" I laughed as he ran down the stairs.

"Your name is Samantha."

"I would hope. A girl named Sam…ouch." I climbed into the window.

"Tell me your last name." He demanded.

"I don't feel like it." I stuck out my tongue and closed the curtain. "Good night Jack!"

"Just give me an initial!" He begged.

I stuck my head out of the curtain "Good night Jack." I closed the curtain and got comfortable.

* * *

Please comment!! It lets me know how i'm doing. Happy reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello!! Thank you to the ppl who reviewed the story. Please review...It lets me know how I'm doing. I'm sry about spelling mistakes, its not my strong point.

* * *

Ch.3

"Good morning sunshine!" Blink pulled open the curtain. He laughed as I tried to cover my eyes. "Come on you have to get up. You're selling with me today."

I got up and tried to fix my hair the best I could. I have to buy a brush now that I have someplace to put it. I washed my face and looked at my self in the mirror. "I have to go shopping" I mumbled to myself.

It was very cold today, with a slight frost on some of the trees. "You should get a coat." Blink said to me, a little louder so that the man next to him could hear. "It's getting cold and you could get sick." The man turned around and looked at me. He bought three papers. "Jack was right," Blink turned to me and pushed me into the crowd "you are a money maker."

"So that's all I am to you guys," I laughed "a marketing tool."

"No Sam!" Blinked half hugged me.

"Then what am I?"

"You are a beautiful young women!" Someone from behind me said. They ran up and kissed me on the cheek. Blink playfully punched him in the arm.

"Well that was nice…" I laughed "Who was that?

"That was one of ours."

"One of our what?" I watched the boy disappear into the crowd.

"A Manhattan newsie. Mush, he likes girls." Blink counted his papers.

"Oh so he's that type." You know the type, goes with one girl…throws her away and moves on to the next. I have seen more brake up's at Tibby's then you could imagine.

"Mush? No! If you're looking for that go to Brooklyn!" He laughed.

"Why?"

"Well…uh…never mind. Mush is more like…the hopeless romantic. He's the kind of guy that would bend over backward for a girl." Blink held up his papers, trying to get someone to buy.

"I'm hungry." I turned to Blink "Tibby's for lunch?"

"Yes!" He taped his pocket of money.

We made our way through Manhattan, occasionally selling a paper or two. With all this extra money I can get some new clothes. We arrived at Tibby's and sat in a booth by the window. We ordered and Blink started to tell me about the newsies.

"You see Sam; you are now officially a 'hatttan newsie. Jack is almost like our leader here. Now, there are the scabs, there sell outs to Pulitzer."

I shook my head "and we don't like them?"

"No we don't." Blink took a bite of his hotdog. "Sam you have to steel me a couple recipes from this place. The food is amazing! Anyway there a couple other groups we do get along with like Queens and the Bronx. Brooklyn has to be our biggest ally."

"Brooklyn helped with the strike, right?"

Blink nodded and took another bite of his hotdog. "Saved our skins! There a tough bunch. It's the Irish in them."

"What else do I need to know to be a newsie?" Hey if I'm going to do it, might as well do it right.

"Here are the rules: There is never a bad headline. 2. Come up with an angle to sell by. 3. Find a good selling spot." He ate the last of his hotdog.

"Ok, that sounds simple enough." I looked at the clock "I have to get to work Blink. Don't worry, lunch is on me today" I smiled and got up from the booth.

Blinks POV:

I said goodbye to Sam and made my way back to the lodging house. A rest is well disserved after food that good. I sold my last pape and pushed the door open. No one was back yet, which was good because I wanted to get some sleep. I got upstairs and saw Jack sitting on his bunk. "How are you Cowboy?"

His head hung in his hands. "Get Spot" He mumbled.

"What was that Cowboy? I can't understand you when you mumble like that."

He lifted his head "Go to Brooklyn…and get Spot Conlon."

"Brooklyn…how bout you send Race to go…" I didn't really like visiting Brooklyn alone…I'm not scared! It's just safer when you go with Jack.

"Go."

"Ok Cowboy!" Better not push him.

Sam's POV:

It was a good day today for work. Lots of people to serve…which means lots of tips. $3.00…Very good! Also helps I rolled up my skirt a couple inches. I was half way home when I ran into Racetrack and his friend. No really I ran into them.

"Ouff!!" I fell onto my back

"Oh look who it is," Race looked down "What are you doing down there Sam?"

"You know Race…just admiring the New York sidewalks." He gave me a hand up.

"Sam I'd like you to meet Mush." He pointed to his friend.

"We've meet." I smiled at Mush. He smiled and gave a small 'hi'. We walked back home together, stopping only to admire a rather large hat.

"I think you should get that Race," I said, pointing at the red hat with to many feathers "it would look good at the tracks."

"You're lucky you're a girl, you know that?" He stuck his cigar back in his mouth and continued walking. We reached the lodging house and decided to take the fire escape up.

"Mush, help the girl up," Race said to Mush. They had easily made it up to the first landing. I couldn't reach to save my life. Mush reached down and pulled me up.

"Thank you Mush." I patted him on the back and made my way up the stairs. The usual chatter of grew louder and soon the window was in front of us…closed. "So what do we do now boys?"

"Hey!" Race banged on the window "You bunch of dirty scabers, open the window or I'll nock you're blocks off!" He yelled through the window in a very strong Italian accent. No one came to open the window. I looked through the window and saw the boys in a huddle at the other end of the room.

"What's going on?" I looked at Race and Mush.

"Looks like a card game," Mush said, cupping his hands on the window "Looks like some of the Brooklyn boys are here." I looked up at the sky when something cold landed on my face. Snow: It started slow then sped up. "I'll be right back;" Mush rubbed his arms "I'm going to check if the front door is still open. No sense in all of us going down for nothing." He slid down the fire escape.

"Let…us…in!" Race pounded on the window. It was getting colder and the snow wasn't helping.

"They can't hear us?" I stood a little closer to Race, trying to get a little warmer.

"Bunch of dirty rotten drunks." He mumbled "Here Sam," He put his coat over my shoulders "We don't want you getting sick." Mush was back, and he looked cold and not to happy.

"The door is locked." He said moving in closer to us.

"So what do we do now?" I watched them as they stepped past me toward the window. Race was on my left and Mush was on my right, they motioned me up to the space between them.

"Just do as we do." Both Mush and Race started pounding at the windows, not stopping for a second. I laughed and joined in. Soon Race started calling them names I'm sure they would not appreciate. Finally, Blink saw us and opened the window.

"Well…thank you!" Race climbed through the window and turned to the corner where the card game was taking place "I hope when you're out in the cold **YOU CATCH PNEUMONIA!**" He tossed himself on his bed and stuck a cigar in his mouth. I walked over to my bed and closed the curtain. I tried to dry off the best I could. I need to buy more clothes. I'll go tomorrow. I curled up in my blanket and listened to the room. At times it was quiet, then a burst of laughter and swears. Every once in a while I heard Race talking to himself about how cold it was. Soon enough I fell asleep.

"You understand what you're saying Jackie?"

"It all makes sense though."

I woke up, the room was quiet except for a voice I knew to be Jacks.

"If you're wrong Jackie boy, its gunna lead to a bunch of trouble." I didn't know that voice.

"I'm not wrong!" That was Jack.

"Shhh! You're going to wake up all of 'Hattan."

I tried to listen closer then… "Achoooo!" The voices stopped. I buried my face in my pillow "Achoo! Achoo!" Oh damn make it stop. "Achoo!" The curtain opened and Jack sat on my bed.

"You ok sneezey?" He laughed.

"Fine thanks." I sat up, pulling my knees to my chest.

"You're not getting sick, are you?" He tried to give me a serious look, but it didn't work. "Go to bed Sammy." He smiled and closed the curtain.

"Good night Jack." I rolled over and sunk deep inside my bed. Tomorrow I'll have to go shoppi… "Achoo!"

* * *

Thank you!! The next Chapter is comming soon!! For Shortstuff Conlon: PHENOMINA!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO!!! Thank you to everyone who has read and commented!!!!! I never expected that this would turn out so well. I have to say thank you to my own newsie :Thirdwheel Rusty hands Shes my best newsie!! I am sorry for any spelling mistakes in this Ch. My writing softwaer is really giving me some trobble.

* * *

Ch. 4

The next day I made my way to the shops. A coat was the first item of clothing on my list. I kicked some of the dried leafs out of my way and looked up and down the street. A perfect December morning.

"Sammy!!" Jack ran across the street to meet me.

"Do you stalk me Jack?" I said when he reached the side walk.

"No, but I did know you were shopping today and I need to buy a Christmas present for Sarah." He held his papers over his shoulder.

"And…"

"And I want you to help me." He smiled, and handed a paper to a man next to him.

"Right…will I get to meet her anytime soon?" She obviously wasn't a newsie.

"Yes you will. There is a Christmas party for the newsies and now that you're a newsie you can come." He counted the change in his hand and shoved it in his pocket.

We walked past a small shop with a dress in the window and figured this should be our first stop. A small bell rang as I opened the door and a woman with dark black hair walked out of the back.

"Hello!" She had a very strong Scottish accent. "How may I help you today?"

"I'm looking for a coat, and a new outfit." I said looking around the small shop.

"They are everywhere! Feel free to look around the shop." She walked into the back room. We looked through racks of clothes. Jack held up a plaid blouse and smiled.

"When hell freezes over Jack." He laughed and put it back to the dark place it came from. I picked out two skirts, green and light blue, and a white blouse to go with them. Now all I needed was a jacket.

"Found it!" Jack exclaimed from the other side of the store. He held up a dark green coat that was fitted around the waist and with a small bow in the back.

"Perfect…" He handed me the coat. It fit perfectly…and it was warm. "I must admit, I lost a little faith in you with that plaid blouse." I paid and we continued on our way to find Sarah a Christmas present.

"What do you want to get her?" I asked as I put on my new coat.

"Something really nice, a serious present. I've been saving up for a while now."

"Oh a serious present...." I nudged him with my elbow "Like frilly undergarments serious?"

"No...Not what I was thinking…"

"Not to ask a personal question but have you guys…ya know…" I blushed, Jack blushed…the old women listening to our conversation blushed.

"We haven't done that…we're waiting." He flushed a deeper red "I was thinking more of the ring serious…"

"A ring? Let me guess…you are going to ask her on Christmas." I smiled. He must really love her.

"How did you know?"

"It was a good guess. Let's go in here." I pulled Jack into a store with lots of shiny things in the window. There were rows and rows of jewelry and other fine things. While Jack looked at the rings, I looked at the cheaper corner of the store and bought myself a brush.

"Sammy what do you think of this one?" Jack pointed to a gold ring with a very large diamond.

"Achoo!" I buried my face in my arms.

"Are you feeling ok?" Jack asked.

"I feel fine. Maybe you should go for something simpler. You have to let the diamond accentuate her finger. Does she have short stubby fingers are long creepy ones?" I wiggled my fingers. He just laughed at me.

"Normal fingers Sammy."

"Ok then…" I pointed to a gold ring with an oval diamond that was a normal size. "That one." The man came over and showed Jack the ring.

"I'll take it." Jack hugged me "Thank you; if I didn't have you here I would have bought a rock bigger then her hand." I laughed and took a look around at the jewelry. There was a collection of lockets and right on the middle there was silver locket with an angel's wing engraved on it. I fell in love.

"Would you like to look at it miss?" The man opened the case and took it out. "Hold it up miss…every young woman deserves to have a beautiful locket. A beautiful locket for a beautiful young woman."

"Oh no thank you, I don't want to get attached." I laughed and left the store with Jack. We walked for a little, my mind now fully on lockets and Christmas. "I'm going to get to work early; I just had an idea for a Christmas present for Blink." I waved to Jack and went to Tibby's. I went back to the kitchen to talk to the cook. I started work early, which got me what I needed from the cook. I also got to go home early.

"Thank you Tony!" I walked out of Tibby's with a small box full of recipes for Blink. I made it to the lodging house without a problem. "Achoo! Achoo!" My head hurts. I got up to my bed and put away my new clothes and hid Blinks present under my side table. I still have no idea why he has such an obsession with cooking. Race sat himself next to me.

"Hey there Sam, how was your day?" He took off his hat.

"Warmer then yesterday, I got myself a jacket." I pointed to the jacket on the corner of my bed. "How about your day?"

"Good day at the tracks! I'll have to take you some time." He smiled "You know how to play cards?"

"Not really," I never found a need to play cards…I mean who the hell would I play them with…the bum in the ally next to me.

"Come on I'll teach you, and I promise not to take your money." He smiled. We sat at a small table. He passed the cards out and started to explain 'the finer points' of the game. "Once we get cards down then you can move up to dice!"

"Then I'll be able to win everyone's money!" We both laughed. It took about a half hour until I started to get the game.

Blink sat at the table "Deal me in Race, Lets see how she fairs against me." I lost. And I lost. And I lost. But it was fun.

"Are you corrupting Sammy?" Jack slapped Race on the back.

"No! I'm just teaching her the fine art of cards." He smiled at me.

"And then he's going to teach me how to play dice!" I bounced up and down like a little kid.

"You sure you got the right person to teach you how to gamble?" A boy with a cane walked up behind Jack.

"I am fully confident in Racetracks gambling abilities." I gave my cards to Race so he can shuffle for the next game.

"Sammy I'd like you to meet Spot Conlon. He's from Brooklyn." Jack motioned to the boy in pink suspenders.

"Nice to meet you spot." I smiled and leaned over to Blink and whispered "What did you say about Brooklyn before?"

He whispered back "I'll tell you when you're older."

I tried to glare at him but it's hard to be mad at the kid "I'll get you for that one patchy."

Spot pulled up a chair very close to me. "I'll help you Samantha."

"Sam…call me Sam." I moved away from him a little…he was way to close.

"Samantha sounds better though." He smiled and winked at me.

"Fine," I whispered "But do it quietly." Between Spot and Race I improved my card playing abilities greatly. Spot whispered how much I should bet and what I should do with my cards. The game slowly died off and we started drifting away from the table. I sat on Racetracks bunk with Spot.

"How old are you Samantha?" Spot asked, tapping his cane on the floor.

"I just turned 17." I looked at Jack…he kept staring at me…this was getting slightly uncomfortable.

"And you've always been in 'Hattan?"

"Yes…"

"Ok," Spot looked up at Jack then back at me…then back at Jack "You like it here in 'Hattan with this bunch?"

"They are my family." I smiled. They were my family now. Blink, Race, Mush…and Jack. I've never been so close to someone. I'm glad he found my in that ally.

"Hey Jack, how's Davie doing?" Spot looked up at Jack on the top bunk.

"He's doing good, back in school now."

"Who's Davie?" I looked up at Jack.

"Davie is Sarah's brother." Jack jumped down from his bunk and sat next to me. "You'll meet him at the Christmas party."

"Good, you're going," Spot said "You can meet some of the Brooklyn boys."

"Do they all wear pink?" I asked. Jack snickered; I think he was the only one that heard.

"No," Spot snapped up one of his straps "That's a privilege reserved only for me."

I laughed "Do you have a dress pair for the party? You know…green beads and gold tassels? "

"You'll have to wait and see." Spot laughed

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a little bit?" Blink said from the bunk across from me.

Blink led me over to the window. "What's up Blink?"

"I don't want you getting involved with him." Blink looked down at the floor.

"Who?"

"Spot Conlon; He's not good for you." Blink looked over at Spot. Yeh…the boy in the pink suspends…very bad influence. "You don't know how he treats girls."

"I'm not getting involved with him, I don't even know him." I looked at Spot then back at Blink. "He wears heels Blink…heels."

"Just…" He sighed "Be careful." He walked back to the bunks.

* * *

Thank you!!!


	5. Chapter 5

This Chapter is for MS. Who has some Conlon in her.

* * *

Ch. 5

It was a week before the Christmas party at a local snooty hotel. The city was covered in snow, and we were to. Selling papers in snow is not easy. It's hard to catch people's attention when there running around trying to get out of the cold. Lucky for me, the snow storm was so bad that Tibby's was closed for the day.

"Where are you going in this weather Sammy?" Jack said as I put on my coat.

"Christmas shopping!" I was overly happy about this. I've never been Christmas shopping before. "And I have to get a dress for the party. Want to come? I might need help picking out a dress."

"That's a girl's job" He smiled "and I know who can help you."

"Sarah?"

"Yes!" He looked around and spotted Race. "Race, go to Brooklyn and get Shortstuff then go pick up Sarah. Tell them that they are going shopping."

A half hour later Race walked back into the room with two girls by his side. "I'm back!"

"Sammy this is Sarah," Jack put his arm around the girl dressed in white. She looked a little like a frilly doll. Her hair was brown and seemed to be in perfect shape even though the wind was blowing everything out of control. She looked perfect, in a kind of scary why. "Sarah this is Sammy."

"Hello Sammy." She shook my hand…it didn't seem right when she called me that.

"Hey Shortie!!" He called to the girl talking to Race. She walked over and stood next to Jack.

She looked at me "And I thought I was short!" She smiled and took off her newsie hat. Blond hair fell on her shoulders. She was dressed like a newsie: hat, pants, and a long sleeve button down shirt. "I'm Shortstuff. Nice to meet you Sam." She turned to Jack "So can I go back to Brooklyn now?"

"No, you guys are going to go shopping." He smiled and through me my coat. "Go, do girl things."

Shortstuff laughed "That's funny Jack, I might as well go make a dolly."

"I'll go shopping with Sam!" Sarah wrapped her arm around mine.

Shortstuff sighed "Come on Sam." And she walked down the stairs. Sarah and I followed. It was freezing outside.

I walked closer to Shortstuff. She turned to me and fixed her hat. "So you've met my brother?"

"Which ones your brother?" I ran through all the boys in my head.

"So you've already forgotten about him, that's a first." She laughed. "Spot Conlon, I'm Shortstuff Conlon. The Conlons."

"Right Spot…" Pink suspenders and heels

"So how do you know Jack?" She asked

"He found me in an ally way."

She laughed…then she paused "Sorry….I guess it's not that funny."

I laughed "No it's ok, it's kind of like finding a lost puppy."

She leaned in a whispered to me "So why are we shopping with this bitch?" I guess she doesn't like her much. She looked back at Sarah "Still making dollies Sarah?"

"Jack said I should meet both of you sense there's no girls at the lodging house." We passed a couple of stores.

"Haven't you met Mush?" We both laughed. I motioned to one of the stores. It was full of dresses. Shortstuff looked a little out of place in a dress shop.

"So how long have you been a newsie?" Sarah smiled at me.

"Just a couple weeks." We looked around the store and picked out some dresses.

Sarah picked put dresses that reminded me of little bow peep. All in pinks, and yellows. She was ok…I guess…

I leaned over to Shortstuff "Can you help me find a dress?"

She smiled "Um….ok sure….I don't know how much I can help." We looked around for a little, occasionally pulling out a dress and then putting it back. "Do you want to look like a doll or a nun?" I shook my head "Try this one." She pulled down a deep maroon, full length dress. It was strapless, with thick straps meant to lay loosely off your shoulders.

"I think that's the one." I smiled and bought the dress. Sarah bought a pale yellow dress…I think it was made of lace. "What do you think of that?" I whispered to Shortstuff.

"It's beautiful, it looks like a cat threw up and made a dress." She turned and looked at me "I feel bad though, that dress has to touch her body."

We walked out of the store. The snow was worse and so was the wind, but Sarah's hair never changed. I enjoyed talking to Shortstuff, she's not prissy, that's for sure. "So what's Brooklyn like?"

"Some people say it's not the safest place, but its home. I've never lived anywhere else." We visited a few more stores. I picked up a new bandana for Jack, A cigar for Race, and a box of chocolates for Mush. "Christmas presents?" She asked pointing to the boxes.

"Yes, I've never been able to buy any before. Never had anyone to buy presents for." I smiled. "What would Spot like?"

She stared at me "You want to buy something for Spot?"

"Yes, and you." I didn't really want to get Sarah something. Truthfully she kind of makes me…uneasy. I mean…if Jack likes her than that's fine. There kind of opposites. She doesn't seem like a real thinker. I looked at Sarah and watched her take a doll out of her pocket. ….a doll. "So what would I get Spot?"

"A girl, he likes girls." She looked at the doll and laughed. "You could make him a doll."

"I think I'll skip the doll, thanks." We started walking back home. "What do you want?"

"I want you not to turn into Sarah." Shortstuff's eyes got wide as Sarah started to talk to the doll.

When we got back to the Lodging house Spot was there. I wanted to get him something, but what do you get a boy in pink suspenders? I hid the presents under my bed along with Blinks.

"Hey Sam!" Racetrack hugged me. That was new…

"Hey Racetrack." We pulled away and Shortstuff jumped on his back.

"Hi Shortie!" They laughed. Oh they must like each other. I sat on my bed and watched the other newsies. I wonder if I'm going be like them. They are a real family.

"You feel left out?" Spot sat down next to me.

"Thanks, rub it in." I laughed. Spot didn't seem like a bad guy.

"Don't feel bad. We've been together most of our lives." He looked at Jack.

"How long have you known Jack?" I asked.

He took off his hat. "A long time. He wondered into Brooklyn one day, fresh out of the refuge."

"He was in the refuge?"

He nodded "He walked into my place wearing a huge cowboy hat. You wouldn't blame me for not taking him seriously." We both laughed.

"So what do you think of Sarah?" I looked at her and Jack. The dolls hand was sticking out of her pocket.

"She is…" He paused "an interesting person."

"Really…" I watched him trying to hide a smile. "I bet she makes dolls of everyone." He laughed. "She has one of Jack, and Race, and Mush" I opened my eyes wide and stared at him "Even you Spot." We both laughed. We talked for the rest of the night, making up stories about how Sarah plays with the doll us. "Oh Spot" I said in a high pitched voice "Show me the world!" I pretended to movie a doll on the bed.

"Mush," Spot said, also in a high pitched voice "You know it can never be!" As the night went on card games started around the house. I watched Spot, Racetrack, and Blink in an intense game of dice.

"Hey," Shortstuff sat next to me. "I was wondering if you want o go to Brooklyn with me in a couple days?"

"I'd love to!" I want to see what Brooklyn is like.

"Well…" She looked around "I need help getting a dress for the party." She said softly. "I don't have a lot of friends that are girls to help with this."

"How many girl-friends do you have?"

"You." She smiled.

I laughed "Ok I'll help with a dress."

"Don't tell anyone." She smiled and sat next to Racetrack. It was a good night. I won a card game against Jack. Race was very happy.

"You know what this means Sam?!" Race threw his hat on the floor "I'm going to teach you dice!!" He started to mutter to himself "Then after that I'll bring you to the track…and"

Spot leaned over to me "You better watch out, you might start finding yourself at the track every night."

"I don't think so, that's all chance." I got up from the table and watched the next game start.

"You don't like chance?" Spot asked

"No, I love it. But it is very often that chance does not play in your favor."

* * *

Thank you for reading!! Next ch up soon!!!


End file.
